hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohri Nishikikouji
Tohri Nishikikouji (錦小路 斗織 Nishikikōji Toori), a golden pheasant, is Souma Isa's rival from the same labs. He first appeared in the second episode of Holiday Star, having been absent from the original Hatoful Boyfriend. However, an update to the remake of Hatoful Boyfriend will allow the protagonist to date Tohri. Holiday Star has shown him to be a bird who prizes art, though his sense of what is art is rather skewed. His catch word is "Artistic". He is the editor-in-chief of Golden Weekly, a manga publishing magazine. Moa stated in a Twitter Q&A session that his birthday is January 4th, and he is older than Shuu. Early Life Tohri is from Kyoto. He used to be the head of the Second Optical Weapons Division, a research division in St Pigeonation labs. His division was the best until the arrival of Souma Isa (Shuu Iwamine) in the Biology Division. Soon the talented Souma's results overtook his division's place as the best research division, and Tohri's pride took a huge blow. Knowing that he'll be overshadowed constantly at this rate, Tohri quits. Sometime prior to the events of Holiday Star, he became a member of the Crow Party nicknamed the "Black Advocate." Hatoful Boyfriend ED No.14: Final Decisive Battle Averted In the HD remake of Hatoful Boyfriend, Tohri has set hidden cameras in the infirmary and halls in order to watch Shuu. Should the protagonist decide to destroy these cameras, he will later appear on the school grounds being chased by Okosan. Following this, the protagonist will find him in the infirmary, during which they introduce themselves. Tohri then leaves again, deciding to give the protagonist a business card before he goes. Should the protagonist decide to inform Shuu of the spying and give him the business card, Tohri is never seen again and it is presumed that he was murdered by Shuu. The game then ends as a bad ending. Should the protagonist decide to contact Tohri instead of informing Shuu, he claims he's too busy until the protagonist tells him she can provide him information on Shuu's activities, as she is currently helping in the infirmary. He then accepts her offer to meet him. The two later meet at the café, during which Tohri reveals his history with Shuu to the protagonist. He explains that Shuu's real name is Isa Souma, but doesn't know why he is using a fake name at St. Pigeonation's. The protagonist believes that Tohri's reasons behind his hatred of Shuu aren't as bad as he thinks, but Tohri is convinced otherwise. The two spend the remainder of the day talking about Shuu. While the protagonist is cleaning the infirmary, she is reflecting on Tohri when she accidentally mentions her thoughts out loud. Shuu, who happened to be in the room, asks her what she was talking about. Distressed, the protagonist quickly leaves to take out the trash before Shuu can pressure her for an answer. The protagonist then sees Tohri by the garbage and confronts him. He claims he has come to the school to get his revenge, procuring what he calls the "Nishikikouji Masterpiece No. 632: Miniature Optical Weapon 'DIMENSION BOMBER'", appearance akin to a raygun. Tohri explains that it can "eliminate a target without leaving a single molecule intact". The protagonist, unhappy with Tohri's intentions of killing Shuu, takes the weapon from him and smashes it. He then leaves, upset that she destroyed his invention. Later, while the protagonist is once again cleaning the infirmary, Shuu happens to see the business card Tohri left behind. He then claims that he has no recollection of the name, and the protagonist discovers that Shuu never cared enough about Tohri to even bother remembering him. The protagonist will then arrange for them to meet so she can give him beans on Legumentine's. He is extremely happy when she tells him she's giving him beans. The protagonist asks if this is the first time he's been given beans, which he denies, albeit while stammering profusely. The two will next meet when Tohri summons her to the café once more. He tells her that he's headed into his final battle with Shuu, and that he has a new, upgraded weapon - the "Nishikikouji Masterpiece No. 706: Ultra-Miniature Optical Weapon 'BLUE FLASH SPARK'". The protagonist once again tries to dissuade Tohri, explaining that Shuu doesn't even remember who he is, and that his anger is one-sided. This only serves to further anger him, much to her disappointment. Eventually, the protagonist tells Tohri that she thinks he's beautiful, but that his beauty is being wasted on his fixation on Shuu. In the end, Tohri gives in and tells her that he will put off his revenge until a better time, for her sake. Shuu, alone in the infirmary, then sneezes. He mentions the common superstition that people sneeze when they are being talked about, and the credits roll. HolidayStar Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero Later he becomes the editor-in-chief of Golden Weekly. He knows of Anghel's abilities, and sought Anghel's blood, which is where Anghel's hallucination-inducing abilities reside. With the blood, he constructs a laser weapon that uses the imaginations of otaku as energy and attacks St Pigeonation's in an attempt to destroy Shuu and the St Pigeonation's labs. His plan is foiled however, by the efforts of Hiyoko, Nanaki, Ryouta and Anghel. They transformed themselves into magical girls Pretty Coore (and faerie) with Anghel's powers, formed a magical barrier and successfully deflected Tohri's otaku laser. The Day the Night Slept (After) The Hows and Whys of St. Pigeonation's In "Radio Part 3 - The Special Talk Show", Tohri took over the radio show usually hosted by Ryouta. While everybirdie is locked out of the recording room, he takes his time to answer some of his own questions until Yuuya Sakazaki forcibly removes him from the area. Hatoful Manga Original Overload! Overflow! EX Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels Focus on the Hawks Drama CDs Tohri is voiced by 三木 眞一郎 (Miki Shin'ichirou) in the third and fourth drama CDs. Second Feather: Summer Vacation Hatomame Sweet Blend Physical Description Personality and Traits Trivia Gallery Screen_shot_2012-08-08_at_12.39.58.png|Tohri's ICPSS reference as shown in HolidayStar MoaArtworkTohri.jpg|http://clione.halfmoon.jp/hatoful-boyfriend/gallery/index.html HatofulBoyfriendAdventCalender13.jpg|http://www.deviantart.com/art/Hatovent-13-Tohri-509129442 MoaTohriNishikikouji.png|http://hatoking.com/gallery/index.html MoaScrapGoldenWingedMessengerVoodooDoll.jpg|http://hatoking.com/gallery/index.html MoaScrapGoldenWingedMessengerPink.jpg| MoaScrapTohriSword.jpg| MoaScrapTohriSpotlight.jpg| MoaScrapTohriPipeSmoking.jpg| MoaScrapTohriKimonoAndFan.jpg| MoaScrapTohriHead.jpg| MoaScrapTohriCrossdressingBunny.jpg| MoaScrapTohriTransvestite.jpg| MoaScrapTohriBook.png| MoaScrapTohriBlueBow.jpg| MoaScrapTohriBirthday2014.png| MoaScrapTohriBirthday2013.jpg| MoaScrapTohriParasol.jpg| MoaTumblrTohriGijinkaBirthday2015.jpg|http://moa810.tumblr.com/post/107679939402/4th-jan MoaTumblrTohriBirdBirthday2015.jpg| Notes and References Category:Characters